


永遠不晚

by Apcrwp04



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apcrwp04/pseuds/Apcrwp04
Summary: 遲到的生日快樂。
Kudos: 7





	永遠不晚

傑森對自己的生日，永遠都感覺到錯愕的迷茫，每一次都代表著不同的分水嶺。

  
首先，他還是個孩子時，他從未離開高譚市，最棒的生日是母親會緊緊地擁抱他，在他耳邊呢喃低語，生日快樂，我的寶貝；次來，被領養後的第一個生日，僅有管家陪伴著，但有世界上最棒的蛋糕和茶。以及一句遲來的道歉。他原諒了，時間漫長，總有機會可以過下一次的生日。

  
但是傑森沒有等到。

  
待他下一次被慶祝誕生時，是他透過著綠螢螢灼燙的水池，聽到一名女人對他重生的祝福。那一刻後，他是否誕生在世界中的順序改變了。一個人不可能擁有兩個生日，在一個時序中不會有兩起點，他勢必要捨棄另一個。

  
也或者，他可以與兩名法外者穿梭在地球的曆法之外。可以因為藉口而準備一份禮物來冒充他的生日禮物，也可以因為想品嚐他親手製作的蛋糕。他們互相補足了共同缺失的時光。卻只擁有一瞬間而各自飛散了。

再或者，與稀有版的超人克隆人與不是公主的雅馬遜人，假裝他們是黑暗版的三巨頭。（然而他們熱心助人，黑暗版意指過往）

  
  
最後一日，待他重返高譚投入自己的事業後，生日也不足為重了。但顯然其他人不這麼想，安全屋疊了一小山各式形狀的包裝，在他全部進行安全掃描後，才謹慎的打開包裹們，並在他的書架上為他們各自找了空間。除了一輛韋恩工業生產的新型汽車。

  
而從窗口進入的黑影，是他永遠遲到的生日快樂。

**Author's Note:**

> 寫文的那個也遲到了


End file.
